Thoughts of a Jobber
by llcatz
Summary: Shannon questions his WWE carear choice. Based on Fake it by Seether. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Everyone mentioned is owned by the WWE. The song I got the idea from is Fake it by Seether and it is owned by Wind-Up Records.

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all

The one you sold to fool the world

You lost your self-esteem along the way - Fake it by Seether

WWE that is the dream, or so I thought. In a way it's almost like I sold my soul to Vince for this small claim to fame. If it weren't for Matt and Jeff I wouldn't have even made the cut, I'm not as good as them. That's why Vince made me a jobber, after the cruiserweight division was cut I didn't stand a chance at main eventing. People are always calling me that one kid that hands out with the Hardy Boys. All of this isn't quite the way I pictured the 'Big Leagues'. I've gotten good at pretending it doesn't bother me though, for example when Jeff or Matt brag about a title match, or fighting the Big Guys, or Jeff during his 'Taker feud bragging about that damn ladder match.

But at least being in the WWE gives me a chance to hang out with my two best friends in the world. Plus there is always the money; it's good, really good. Sure TNA would have given me the titles and glory I wanted, but the WWE keeps pulling me back before I switch. They always offer me money and title opportunities. What they don't specify is that I don't actually get the title.

There is no question I do get jealous about how successful Matt and Jeff are. That pop whenever the come out from that curtain, and they milk it for all it's worth. Occasionally I wish I would have half the fan base that they do, but on the other hand if people don't recognize me I don't have to sneak around. The thing I'm most remembered for is the only Mattitude follower, and getting 'beat up' by Matt every night. But I'm good at what I do, I can sell even the worst wrestler's moves. I can hide my irritation really well, I've even went so far as to pretend to be excited when I get to job to someone.

I'm small there is no question about that, that's probably the main reason I haven't gotten a push. I'm really good at fooling Matt and Jeff in to thinking I like doing this. It isn't exactly what I wanted but it works. Jeff's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Hey Shanny your match is in 10 minutes you should probably get headed to the curtain." Jeff said still sweaty from his match only a few minutes ago.

"Thanks." I said before muttering to myself, "I get to go out and lose yet again."

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"I just said thanks I'm was heading that way now." I said forcing a smile on my face, praying Jeff would buy it and leave.

"Ok whatever man." Jeff laughed "I'm going to get a shower see you in a few."

"Okay see ya." I said as Jeff leaves the room I head to the main curtain, I sit down only half watch the Undertaker destroying the Miz on the TV screen. 'Taker never really care for the concept of jobbers. I watch as 'Taker tombstones the Miz and poses in the ring while the Miz scampers towards the curtain.

"Ready to lose again Moore?" Miz taunted, he like most wrestlers looks down on us jobbers.

"Shut up you just jobbed to 'Taker." I snapped back not wanting to listen to his rant.

"Wanna know the difference?" Miz asked even if I said no he would tell me, so I just rolled my eyes. "In a week their still gonna be talking about my match."

"Leave him alone." Undertaker growled his voice made me jump since I hadn't noticed he was backstage yet.

"Why do you care so much about the Jobbers?" Miz asked.

"Because we need the jobbers, so we don't have a bunch of big headed superstars fighting over who has to lose." Undertaker stated glancing at me, the Miz snarled and left.

"Thanks 'Taker." I mumbled.

"Don't mumble if you have something to say, say it Kid. Don't let the Miz get to you he's just cocky." Undertaker said I nodded my head, 'Taker started saying something about how all of the wrestlers were important.

"Yeah I know." I said hoping he would leave, but unfortunately 'Taker knew something was bothering me.

"Shannon listen, if you enjoy what you do that makes it worth it at the end of the day doesn't it?" Undertaker said patting me on the back. "If not than maybe this isn't the right place for you."

"Thanks Mark." I said smiling a little.

"If Vince hears you call me that backstage he's gonna flip." Undertaker said a classic smirk on his face. "Go out and have fun, if you want to talk more after your match I'll be in my locker room."

"Alright see you later." I said as my music hit I smiled widely, took a deep breath, and made my entrance to the ring. 'Taker made a good point if I didn't like this, why was I doing it. I love wrestling it's my life sure I don't like losing but someone has to. My match was a squash match with Big Show and I sold every move he dished out. He in my opinion couldn't wrestle worth a damn, but he was big and caused a lot of pain to his opponents unintentionally. I went backstage and I was in pain and wanted to go home, but I somehow found myself in front of Undertaker's locker room. I wasn't sure I actually wanted to go inside, but I knocked anyway.

"Come in." Undertaker called I walked in cautiously, he was watching the rest of Smackdown on a large TV screen.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Undertaker asked looking at me.

"Have you ever questioned why you do this?" I asked.

"Occasionally, usually after I get injured I question my choice. But I love doing this, it's a rush." Undertaker said.

"I've been wondering lately if I should be doing this." I said.

"Do you enjoy it?" Undertaker asked.

"Parts of it, I get to spend time with Matt and Jeff, I love to wrestle, and I've met a lot of people." I admit.

"Is that worth what you don't like?" Undertaker asked.

"At times it seems like it, but other times it really bothers me that I'm a jobber, and everyone makes sure I know it." I said.

"You're a good kid Shannon, you really are, but if it bothers you that much you may want to go somewhere else." Undertaker said "Don't worry about what everyone else thinks, do what you need to do."

"Thanks for the advice." I said.

"One more thing kid why do you care what the other fkers think about you?" Undertaker asked.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." I said realizing that 'Taker had a good point If I enjoyed this why quit for someone else.

"Hey if you decide to quit I'm gonna miss you kid." Undertaker said turning back to the match.

"Thanks 'Taker you're a good person." I smiled maybe I had been taking things too personally. "I'll see you around."

"Nice talking to you Shannon, let me know what you decide." Undertaker said.

"I think I'm gonna stay but if that changes I'll let you know. Thanks for the help." I said leaving the room and heading back to the locker room I shared with Jeff.

"Where did you disappear to Shanny?" Jeff smiled.

"I had to talk to 'Taker about something." I said mysteriously I could wrestle with the best of them and make it look good, being a jobber isn't that bad.

"Okay whatever, do you want to go out with Mattie and I tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Didn't you just get off suspension?" I asked changing into my street clothes.

"So I don't plan on getting wasted." Jeff said messing up my hair.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." I said.

A/N: For anyone who feels the need to tell me Shannon was fired I already know. I wrote this story as a fan fiction that has **NOTHING** to do with Shannon getting fired. It's just my take on something that **may** have crossed Shannon's mind being a jobber. Let me know if you loved it or hated it.


End file.
